moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkshire
Darkshire is a small town within the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is located in eastern Duskwood. History Darkshire was once known as Grand Hamlet, and was destroyed in the First War by the invading orc army, but was later rebuilt following the Second War. It is believed that the dark times began with the slaughter of many of the town's nobles at a party in Karazhan, which is not far away from Darkshire. Whatever caused the darkness in Karazhan, however, reached out to the southern parts of the Elwynn Forest, corrupting it into what is now known as Duskwood. During the period following King Varian Wrynn's disappearance, Stormwind soldiers were pulled out of Darkshire due to the influence of Lady Katrana Prestor and the Stormwind House of Nobles. Though Lord Ello Ebonlocke sent word to Stormwind for help, no such thing arrived and the people of Darkshire resorted to training a guard that would later be known as the Night Watch Militia, which would be commanded by Lord Ebonlocke's daughter Althea. Around the same time, an old hermit by the name of Abercrombie, also known as the local legend of "The Embalmer", sought the aid of unsuspecting adventurers in order to create a monstrous abomination named Stitches to attack Darkshire with. Though Stitches carved a path of destruction from the Raven Hill Cemetery to Darkshire, the abomination was put down before it could cause too much damage to the town. With the return of the Legion in their third invasion of Azeroth, the Council of Darkshire and the Night Watch turned to the demon invaders, joining the Veiled Hand and sacrificing much of the populace of the town before their activities were discovered by the Uncrowned. After Commander Ebonlocke was assaulted in the town hall by the Uncrowned assassins, Lord Ebonlocke and the remaining members of the council fled the town, and Althea herself was later slain in Stormwind. Following the chaotic incidents that took place, the surviving townspeople rallied to Deputy Mayor Role Dreuger and Watcher Sarah Ladimore for leadership, being the only known members of the Council and the Watch respectively to have remained in Darkshire and not participated in the Legion's plot. The Town The town has four roads leaving it, each patrolled by the local Night Watch Militia. The northern-most road leaves towards the river, up to the Three Corners Garrison and eventually the town of Lakeshire, deep in the Redridge Mountains. The path to the west leads to the Brightwood Grove, a once sunny glade where Worgen now roam. The eastern road leads to the Deadwind Pass, where Karazhan is located. The southern-most road leads to the crossroads to the Stranglethorn Vale, and to the ghost town of Raven Hill. Unlike Goldshire, Darkshire doesn't benefit from Stormwind's protection, and instead have created the Night Watch Militia. The town's inhabitants are comprised mostly of farmers and traders, the nearby mine (Now known as Roland's Doom) having been overrun by Worgen of the Nightbane Pack. Scarlet Raven Tavern Even in these dark times, travelers, adventurers and the local militia make stops at the inn, and Barkeep Hann is well-known for his delicious moonshine! It was once a more cheerful and friendly place, but even in these dark days the inn is hospitable and still renowned, although the atmosphere has grown to be more morose, more silent than before. Darkshire Armory Owned by the Gnarltree family of blacksmiths, you can find a variety of armor and weapons in stock here, and some of the smiths enjoy teaching the finer aspects of blacksmithing to both old and new. Gallery Duskwood8.jpg|The town of Grand Hamlet, before it was renamed Darkshire after the First War. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Towns Category:Duskwood Locations